Die dunkle seite des Sirius Black
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Partnerfanfiction mit Sinia


Titel: Die Dunkle Seite des Sirius Black

Prolog: Ein erschreckendes letztes Jahr

Autorin 1: Sinia

Autorin 2: Krad-chan

Addy 1:

Addy 2: Nana-changmx.de

Beta: Sinia

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Shonen ai, Drama, Dark-Fanfiction, teilweise ein wenig Rape und natürlich

Parings : Sirius Black + Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

Kommentar 1:

Kommentar 2: Tja mal eine Story über die Marauders, hab ich persönlich noch nie

geschrieben aber Sinia wünscht es sich

Widmung: Also von meiner Seite her alle die in Mikas Zirkel sind und natürlich mein

Wächter Ares van de Bourgh umknuddel

Zeichenerklärung:

„bla bli blu" normaler Sprachgebrauch

zischen Parsel

Sirius Gedanken +

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort´s Gedanken

Wir befinden uns in Sirius 7 Hogwartsjahr und er macht Entdeckungen die schrecklich sind für ihn und seinen Glauben zerstören. Was wird er tun, als Reaktion auf das gesehen bzw. gehörte?

Alles gehört J.K. Rowling und ich gehe nach keinem der Bücher! Ich lege alles so das es in die Story passt!

Hauptfiguren:

Sirius Black -17 Jahre - 1,75 m80 kg

Tom Riddle-36 Jahre- 1,90 m 95 kg

(durch einen Verjüngungszauber sieht er aber jünger aus)

Die Dunkle Seite des Sirius Black

_**Prolog: Ein erschreckendes letztes Jahr**_

Aus Sirius Sicht erzählt

Wir befinden uns im siebenten und letzten Jahr, eines Marauders. Ich heiße Sirius Black, trotz meiner Wahl vor sechs Jahren wählte ich, ein Schwarzhaariger, gut gebauter Junge das Hause Gryffindor, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob das was ich damals dachte auch noch der Wahrheit entspricht. James und Remus folgen Dumbledore blind egal was er sagt, egal was er macht sie sind blind für das was er vorhat, haben schon lange keine eigene Meinung mehr. Und darüber bin ich traurig. Ich habe ganz vergessen Peter zu erwähnen, nun ja er ist glaube ich kein weißer Magier mehr, ich hab ihn gesehen wie er mit Malfoy tuschelte, er wird wohl in die Reihen, von du-weißt-schon-wen übergelaufen sein das sagt mir mein Hundeverstand, und dieser hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen. Es war gerade einmal die erste Nacht wieder im Schloss das Abendessen war schon längst vorbei und ich schlich wie ein Dieb durch die Gänge, dann auf einmal hörte ich Professor McGonegalls keifende Stimme, ich kannte sie genau, denn so schrie die Lehrerin immer herum wenn die Marauders etwas angestellt hatte und erwischt wurde, dementsprechend musste etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein. Lautlos schlich ich mich unter meinem Tarnzauber näher an das offene Verwandlungsklassenzimmer heran. Dort fand ich wie erwartet Professor McGonegall und wie auch anders unseren Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, scheinheilig wie eh und je aber jetzt im Moment war sein Gesicht eiskalt und Wut verzehrt, er schrie durch das komplette Zimmer.

„Minerva du wirst dem Potter-Bengel nichts verraten hörst du! Er wird das Schlammblut heiraten, und damit basta! Ich will sehen wie diese verdammte Sippe den Bach herunter geht! Kommst du mir in den Weg dann werde ich dafür Sorge das du es nie wieder sein kannst!**_"_**, zeterte der Alte Mann die Lehrerin an die daraufhin hochrot im Gesicht wurde.

„Albus du bist schon lange****nicht mehr der Mann dem ich in den Orden gefolgt bin! Du bist ja großenwahnsinnig! Wie kannst du Potters Leben dermaßen zerstören wollen, weil er reich ist? Weil er Macht hat? Weil er jünger ist als du, und dir deinen Rang irgendwann ablaufen könnte wenn du älter geworden bist? ", und damit traf die Frau des Pudels Kern. Der Direktor starrte sie mit eiskalten blauen Augen an und schleuderte diese dann gegen die Wand, niemand sollte es wagen ihn je zu beleidigen, gerade dann wenn diese alte Schachtel auch noch Recht hatte.

„Liebste Minerva ich habe mich nie so gezeigt wie ich wirklich bin, es wäre mir sonst niemand gefolgt, oder? Wenn ich Voldemort loswerden will brauch ich das Balg dieses Versagers gepaart mit dem Blut des Schlammblutes, so sagt es jedenfalls Sybille voraus. Ich glaube daran also werde ich alles tun damit sie wahr wird! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten! ", er lachte auf als Minerva vergeblich versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Ich schreckte zurück als ich das lachen hörte und stolperte wieder in den Gang hinein, dabei beachtete ich die Statue des Einäugigen Zauberers nicht die in der Nische stand und warf sie um, es klang als würde eine Bombe explodieren, auch sein Tarnzauber löste sich in dem Moment auf. Dumbledore drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah in meine dunkelblauen Augen, bevor ich floh und ihn mit der Verwandlungslehrerin zurückließ.

„Dich kriege ich auch noch Black, auch du räudiger Köter wirst mir nicht entkommen! DU wirst mir meinen Plan nicht kaputtmachen! ", zischte er dem flüchtenden Schüler hinterher, dieser hatte diese Worte noch vernommen und hatte nun Angst, Angst das der andere ihn umringen würde, aber sollte viel, sehr viel schlimmer werden. Ich merkte mit der Zeit, seit dieser Nacht, wie der Alte Direktor anfing meine Person zu untergraben, er bewerte meine Arbeiten soweit er Einfluss darauf hatte schlecht, schädigte meinen Ruf so das sich James Potter bald von mir abwandte. Doch der Werwolf, Remus Lupin, glaubte nicht an die Sachen die Albus ihm vorwarf die er getan haben sollte, dazu kannte er mich als einen Black besser als jeden anderen. Er wusste das Sirius Black sich abgewendete hatte, nie wieder würde er diesem Mann folgen, doch noch war mein leben in Gefahr, er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, nach dem was er belauscht hatte. Und der Tag nahte an dem der Schulleiter zuschlagen würde, es wahren nach knapp Zwei Monate bis er endlich sein Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen halten sollte, falls er das noch erleben sollte. Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke und ihre Lehrerin war mal wieder viel zu spät dran also schlenderte ich noch durch den Gang, ich spürte die Gefahr regelrecht in Nacken und versuchte dem Mann zu entkommen doch dieser war geschickt und lockte ihn in eine Unausweichliche Sackgasse.

„ Nun siehst du Black, ich schwor dir, dass ich dich kriege! Nun wirst du für deine Neugier sterben! Avada Kedav…", fast hatte er den Todesfluch ausgesprochen doch es erklang eine ziemliche eiskalte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Aber, aber Dumbledore seit wann bringen wir denn die eigenen Leute um! ", der Direktor drehte sich um und stand einem Malfoy gegenüber.

„Lucien Malfoy was für ein Vergnügen, wie sehr ich euch Todesser doch hasse, aber meinetwegen dann wird unser kleiner Verräter eben ein wirklicher Verräter! Nimm den Jungen und verschwinde, bevor ich euch beide töte!", zischte er die beiden an und drehte sich auf den Absatz um, er hasste es wenn eines seiner Pläne nicht funktionierte und da der Black noch lebte, war er bescheitert.

„Als ob du das je tun könntest, mit dem Schutz des Meisters den ich besitze!", schnarrte er den anderen an, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte war ja klar aber das er ihn so hasste das war Sirius fast schon unheimlich. Irgendwie fand sich Sirius hier fehl am Platz, deswegen konnte ich mich auch nicht rühren als der Malfoy ihn ansprach.

„Black verdammt noch mal, komm zu dir! Ich meine ich könnte auch den Alten Sack zurückrufen und er kann beenden was er angefangen hat. ", damit holte Lucien mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen mich nicht umbringen? ",

Kapitel 1 Ende

Titel: Die Dunkle Seite des Sirius Black

Prolog: Ein erschreckendes letztes Jahr

Autorin 1: Sinia

Autorin 2: Krad-chan

Addy 1: lenakrokerweb.de

Addy 2: Nana-changmx.de

Beta: Sinia

Art: Harry Potter

Genre: Shonen ai, Drama, Dark-Fanfiction, teilweise ein wenig Rape und natürlich

Parings : Sirius Black + Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)

Kommentar 1: Nix uns heul Sirius um klammer Will ihn aber seufz Und ich z.B. liebe das Pairing Sirius x Tom schmacht  
Kommentar 2: Tja mal eine Story über die Marauders, hab ich persönlich noch nie

geschrieben aber Sinia wünscht es sich

Widmung: Also von meiner Seite her alle die in Mikas Zirkel sind und natürlich mein

Wächter Ares van de Bourgh umknuddel

Zeichenerklärung:

„bla bli blu" normaler Sprachgebrauch

zischen Parsel

Sirius Gedanken  
/ Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemorts Gedanken /  
/Telepathie/

Hinweis:

Wir befinden uns in Sirius 7 Hogwartsjahr und er macht Entdeckungen die schrecklich sind für ihn und seinen Glauben zerstören. Was wird er tun, als Reaktion auf das gesehen bzw. gehörte?

Alles gehört J.K. Rowling und ich gehe nach keinem der Bücher! Ich lege alles so das es in die Story passt!

Hauptfiguren:

Sirius Black -17 Jahre - 1,75 m80 kg

Tom Riddle-36 Jahre- 1,90 m 95 kg

(durch einen Verjüngungszauber sieht er aber jünger aus)

Die Dunkle Seite des Sirius Black

**_Kapitel 01 : Ein erschreckendes letztes Jahr Teil 2_**

„Black verdammt noch mal, komm zu dir! Ich meine ich könnte auch den Alten Sack zurückrufen und er kann beenden was er angefangen hat. ", damit holte Lucien mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen mich nicht umbringen? ", fragte ich etwas erstaunt er glaubte nicht was der andere ihm da versuchte zu sagen.

„Sagen wir es so, ich hatte es nicht vor nein. Davon mal abgesehen das du mit mir verwandt sind hast nur noch den Vorteil beim Lord das deine Familie schwarzmagisch ist, ich denke das es keine Schwierigkeiten geben wird dich unter den Schutz des Lord zu stellen!", erwidert Lucien ihm unkompliziert.

„Ähm Schutz des Lords? Ich soll Todesser werden?", fragte ich ziemlich durcheinander , im Moment schwirrte alles in seinem Kopf herum, ich schien nicht zu verstehen das der Malfoy wirklich die Absicht hatte, ihn zu einem Todesser zu machen.

„ Was denkst du den kleiner? Das der Lord dich schützt wenn du keiner der seinen bist? Du wirst ja leider dieses Schuljahr als Gryffindor beenden und wenn du ein Todesser wirst dann überlebst du es auch. Ich denke nämlich das der Alte es noch nicht ganz aufgeben hat dich beseitigen zu wollen.", erwiderte Lucien etwas gelangweilt ,das diese Jugendlichen aber auch nichts von Politik verstanden.

„Ohh man entweder ist das hier ein Traum , oder ich werde gerade wirklich dazu überredet Todesser zu werden….", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„ Scheinst ja einen schönen Schock wegzuhaben. Ich denke ich nehme dich gleich mit damit du dich beim Lord vorstellen kannst. Ich hoffe für dich, das er nicht gerade in Mörderlaune ist.", sagte Malfoy als letztes bevor er zu mir herüber kam und mich sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Gewirr von Gängen nach draußen führte , außerhalb der Apparier Grenze verschwand er mit mir. Für mich war das dermaßen surreal das ich immer noch daran glaubte das der andere mich verarschen wollte, sozusagen spielten sie ihm einen Streich so glaubte er jedenfalls. Sie kamen in einer Halle an aber mir wurde auf einmal schwindelig und alles wurde schwarz, Lucien sah das gerade noch rechtzeitig. Er fing den Körper des siebzehnjährigen auf und grinste den dieser Gryffindor war nicht gerade unattraktiv, aber er wagte es nicht sich diesen Jungen Mann zu nehmen, wenn sein Lord den Jungen haben wollte und er nicht mehr unschuldig sein würde dann war er so gut wie tot, und er hang an seinem Leben. Also brachte er ihn auf eines der Zimmer die einen Gewissen Magieschutz hatten. Wer wusste wo dieser Arschkriecher Wurmschwanz gerade rumschlicht! Dieser…dieser…dieser Verräter wurde den Jungen vergewaltigen nur weil er Spaß haben wollte, und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Er legte mich vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und drehte sich um, und verließ das Zimmer, kaum wurde die Tür geschlossne wurden die banne aktiviert die unliebsame Besucher fernhielten.

Lucien machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zu Tom, schließlich musste er ihm erklären warum er einen Gryffindor hier eingeladen hatte, in das Herzstück der Todesser, in ihre Hochburg. Er klopfte an die Bürotür und sah dort schon diesem Miesen Schleimer sitzen, natürlich meinte er Wurmschwanz, nie würde er Tom dermaßen beleidigen schließlich war er sein Meister und Freund.

„Ah Lucien schön das du gerade da bist, Wurmschwanz berichtete mir gerade das du mich hintergehen willst……", es klang eiskalt den auch einen Ansatz des Verrats war schon einen Punkt zuviel.

„ Nie würde ich das tun, bei meiner ehre als Malfoy! Es mag sein das ich heute etwas sehr ungewöhnliches Getan habe aber das werde ich jetzt erklären! Ich war ja in hogwarts wie ihr wisst, weil ich meinen Sohn, lucius besucht habe. Dort sah ich zufällig wie Dumbledore versuchte den jüngsten Black umzubringen. Ich schritt ein weil er ja mit mir verwandt ist . Ich überredete ihn Todesser zu werden und für die Dunklen Künste empfänglich zu werden. Nun alles was er benötigt ist euren Schutz da er ja nun leider ein Gryffindor ist und ich befürchte das der Alte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat ihn unbedingt umbringen zu wollen. Ich glaube nicht das, dass irgendetwas mit verrat zu tun hat!", den letzten Satz knurrte der Malfoy in Richtung Wurmschwanz der dadurch deutlich kleiner wurde. Er missgönnte seiner Familie diesen hohen Stand beim Dunklen Lord da sie auch zum engsten Kreis des Meisters zählten und er nicht.

Ende Teil 2


End file.
